Mira Harsk
"I'm the one who flies this bucket. Mira Harsk, nice meeting you." '' Mira Harsk is the Chief Helmswoman of the ISD Evictus. She prides herself on her excellent flying ability and her rich Corellian heritage. She has a dislike for formality, and is easily annoyed by people referring to her by rank and not name. Otherwise she's an outgoing person, always happy to meet new people. Despite her cocky recklessness and disregard for authority she is a compassionate and caring person, fiercely protective of her friends. Early life ''"You can't teach grace in a book, it comes from experience, and natural ability. Us Corellians have been trying to teach the rest of the galaxy that for centuries." '' Mira was born on Corellia, daughter to a ship designer and an independent cruiser Captain. She frequently accompanied her Father on voyages, trading across the Galaxy. The rest of her early life she spent on Corellia, where she quickly gained an appreciation for anything with repulsorlifts and engines. Her passion for flight and her upbringing made her a natural pilot, and she's been flying ever since she can remember. At the age of 14 Mira was involved in a swoop accident, having taken her mother's bike for a joy ride she became involved in a drag race. While she won the race, she ended up crashing the bike and losing her right hand in the process. As such there are faint burn scars still around her wrist. Her cybernetic hand is encased in a synth-flesh covering, and while there's nothing mechanically wrong with it it's prone to sub-concious twitching and phantom pains. Despite her mistake Mira spent a good portion of her teenage years flying the underground swoop racing circuit on Correlia, making a very generous sum of credits, most of which she spent on upgrading her prized swoop, '''The Electrum'. A bright red and gold Mobquet S-5 Flashfury, heavily modified and stripped down for maximum speed and agility. It lacks any safety restraints and is armed with a single front mounted ion blaster. Life in the Navy ''"Well Sir, officially I've flown CR-90s, Arquitens, Carracks, Acclamators, Gozantis, Lancers, Dreadnoughts, Victories and Venators." ~ ''Harsk to Commander Typherrius on her operational record. Harsk joined the Judicial academy at 17. She graduated at the top of her class just before the Clone Wars started. Due to crew shortages she was given the helm of a Republic Gozanti cruiser, guarding a small and insignificant mid-rim planet. The only event of note during this time period was her clamping the ship to a rogue asteroid, managing to divert its course enough to prevent a lethal collision with the planet. She also took part in the battle of Coruscant, though her ship arrived late, only seeing the end of the battle. Mira transferred from the judicials to the Imperial Navy after the judicials were disbanded. Since then she's helmed most ships in the Imperial fleet at one point or another. Most notably was her time on the Victory-II class Star Destroyer Intrepid, its mission was to chart wild space. It was there she lost her long time friend Captain Fletcher. Since then she has never stayed aboard a ship for longer than 5 months, requesting transfers as soon as she tires of the ship. Her last posting was aboard the Vigilance, a Venator class Star Destroyer. While she always longed to go back to the speed and agility of the CR-92 Assassin corvette, Mira still jumped at the opportunity to helm one of the biggest and most powerful starships in the galaxy. Slow as it may be. Her service record is exemplary and her piloting ability is unquestioned. She has however received many reprimands over the years for 'Conduct unbecoming of a member of the Imperial Starfleet.' She has held the rank of Lieutenant for 5 years, despite being offered promotion on 3 separate occasions. Each she refused so she could remain a helmswoman. Aboard the Evictus ''"Don't get all philosophical on me Kid. I'm here to fly giant spaceships, I try to keep away from politics." ~ ''Harsk, on the subject of the Evictus's standing orders Since her arrival on the Evictus Harsk became fast friends with the Chief Engineer, Aanya Breyik, eventually blossoming into a fledgling romance. She has also established a small smuggling operation on board ship, in which she sells Ryshcate against regulation. She has already made a sizeable amount of credits from selling the pastries to the crew. Harsk